Portable cutting devices are well known in the art of carpentry and construction. Such devices include portable circular saws, concrete saws, routers, and the like. When using these devices to cut through materials such as wood, drywall, concrete, roof tiles, slate, etc., cutting debris is created, e.g., saw dust, concrete dust and larger particles. In most cases, protective gear is needed to avoid health hazards associated with this debris. Additionally, the debris accumulates in the area in which the cutting device is being used making clean-up time consuming and difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for portable cutting devices with debris collection systems to collect the dust and larger particles.
Prior art portable cutting devices have been developed to include debris collection systems. These systems typically include a housing defining a debris accumulation chamber and a collection port on the housing for connecting to a vacuum source. The vacuum source draws the debris through the collection port into a collection area. The vacuum source is off-board, meaning that the vacuum source is separate from the cutting device. As a result, when transporting the cutting device between work sites, a vacuum source must be made available at each of the work sites.